She's mine?
by Onigiri's face
Summary: One-Shot! Cela fait deux semaines que Natsuki évite Shizuru depuis la remise des diplômes. Shizuru va-t-elle passer le cap?


**She's mine?**

Voilà, deux semaines s'étaient passées après la remise des diplômes. C'était enfin les vacances. Et je me retrouvais à emballer toutes mes affaires car désormais, je logerais dans le dortoir de l'université de Fuuka. Mais une pause s'imposait. Rien ne valait une bonne tasse de thé après tant de labeur.

Je me dirigeais calmement dans la cuisine et fis chauffer de l'eau. Cela aurait été moins fatigant si j'avais demandé de l'aide à quelqu'un. Mais Reito était parti en vacance avec sa petite sœur qu'il avait enfin retrouvée. Haruka et Yukino étaient retournées à Tokyo, leur ville natale, pour voir de la famille. Mon fan-club ? Hors de question, elles feraient plus de pagaille qu'autre chose et elles me fatigueront plus que je ne le suis maintenant. Forcément, ma pensée tomba sur la seule qui ne viendrait certainement pas m'aider.

« Natsuki… » murmurais-je, lorsque le sifflement de la théière me fit redescendre sur terre.

Deux semaines déjà… Cela faisait si longtemps que je n'avais pas revu celle qui me hantait depuis plusieurs années. Natsuki n'avait plus pointé le bout de son nez depuis la remise des diplômes. À qui la faute ?

Un grand soupire s'échappa de ma bouche et je partis siroter mon thé au salon ou du moins ce qu'il restait de mon salon. J'essayais de me changer les idées. Mais quoi que je fasse, son image me revenait à l'esprit. Plus je la voyais, plus je me disais qu'elle devait me détester. Cela expliquerait bien le fait que je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'elle, pas un appel, pas un message, rien.

Soudain mon portable sonna. Serait-ce elle ?

Il fallait que j'arrête de rêver les yeux ouverts. Je me dirigeai alors lentement vers mon portable pour voir qui pouvait bien m'appeler. Quel était donc ma surprise lorsque je vis le nom s'afficher.

« Allô ? »

« Shi-Chan ? C'est Kasumi. »

« Ara, comment vas-tu, Kasumi ? » répondis-je joyeusement. Kasumi était l'une de mes cousines et de loin, celle avec qui je m'entendais le plus.

« Très bien et toi ? »

« Mais parfaitement bien, merci. Pourquoi m'appelles-tu, si je puis demander ? »

« En fait, je passe à Fuuka ce soir. Je me disais que cela pourrait être sympa qu'on se voit, non ? »

Je voyais que très rarement ma cousine, je ne pouvais donc pas refuser de la voir.

« Ara, mais cela serait avec grand plaisir. Où et quand ? »

« Super ! Rendez-vous ce soir au Night Fox à 21heure. Ah, oui ! J'espère que cela ne te dérangera pas que Momoka vienne aussi. »

« Ara, mais pas du tout ! » Oh que si que cela me dérangeait. Kasumi était une fille bien charmante et gentille et malgré le fait qu'elles soient jumelles, Momoka n'avait pas du tout les même traits de caractère que sa sœur. Je ne la portais pas beaucoup dans mon cœur et elle non plus d'ailleurs. Elle m'avait toujours considérée comme une sorte de rival pour nulle ne sait qu'elle raison. Mais bon, je ferais avec et j'ai toutefois, envie de voir Kasumi. Je saluai poliment et raccrocha le téléphone. Ce n'était pas tout ça, mais il fallait que je me remette au travail.

L'heure était venue de me préparer pour sortir ce soir. Je pris tranquillement une douche et je m'habillai rapidement. Il ne fallait pas que j'arrive en retard, sinon Momoka ne manquerait pas l'occasion pour le faire remarquer.

Une fois arrivée devant le Night Fox qui était une boîte branchée et qui venait d'être récemment ouverte, je vis Kasumi me faire des grands signes.

« Shi-Chan ! » déclara-t-elle sur un ton enjoué et motivé.

« Bonsoir, Kasumi. Bonsoir, Momoka. »

« Ah, salut Shizuru. »

Les salutations faites, nous entrâmes prendre une table. La salle était bien sombre et la musique très forte. De nos jours, c'était cela les boîtes pour 'jeune'. Ce n'était pas dans ce genre d'endroit que je pourrais me commander du thé…

Tout au long de la soirée, nous discutâmes de tout et de rien. Momoka passait la plupart du temps à parler de toutes ses aventures amoureuses avec beaucoup de fierté. Elle cherchait certainement à me rabaisser, mais je ne marchais pas dans ce genre de combine. Et il semblerait que ma très chère cousine Momoka, l'ait compris. Elle se pencha vers moi avec un sourire qui ne me plaisait pas du tout, mais bien entendue, je ne le lui montrais pas.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu t'étais prise un râteau ! » déclare-t-elle avec un regard vicieux et victorieux à la fois.

Comment pouvait-elle savoir pour Natsuki ? Je me retournai vers Kasumi, la seule personne à qui j'aurais pu parler de mon être cher. Cette dernière frappa ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour me demander pardon.

« Ara, je n'aurais pas pensé que tu serais au courant de cela Momoka, mais je l'avoue, je me suis faite rejeter. »

Momoka riait à cœur joie de mon malheur, mais je ne bronchais toujours pas. Et me contenta de lui lancer un sourire hypocrite.

« C'est trop drôle ! Toi, la fameuse Shizuru, tu t'es fait rejeter ?! » dit-elle en riant encore, ce qui m'irrita beaucoup.

Soudain, une tête se pencha à côté de moi, la personne avait de longs cheveux noirs.

« Bonjour mes demoiselles, ça à l'air d'être la fête ici. »

Je reconnue immédiatement la voix. C'était la voix de Natsuki. Je me tournai lentement vers elle avec un regard qui lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait ici.

Et la louve reprit : « Puis-je me joindre à vous ? »

« Mais bien sûr, ma belle ! » répondit Momoka en se déplaçant sur la banquette pour faire de la place à Natsuki, mais cette dernière décida de s'asseoir à côté de moi. Je vis la frustration dans le visage de ma cousine, mais je retins mon rire.

Une seule question restait dans ma tête : Que faisait Natsuki ici ?

« Je me présente, Fujino Momoka et voici ma sœur Kasumi. Elle, c'est ma cousine, Fujino Shizuru. Et à qui ai-je l'honneur ? »

« Ah, désolé, je m'appelle Kuga Natsuki. »

Comme sa voix m'avait manquée, son odeur aussi. Je restais silencieuse, admirant avec bonheur la présence de mon ange disparut.

« Kuga Natsuki ? Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? » Momoka repartit dans un de ses fous rire, « T'es celle qui envoyée balader Shizuru, non ? Trop génial ! Tu devrais plutôt sortir avec moi, ma belle.»

Apparemment ce soir, la sœur de Kasumi avait décidé de m'attaquer ouvertement. Mais cela suffisait, je ne pouvais plus supporter ses insultes. Avant même que je puisse ouvrir la bouche, Natsuki prit la parole : « Ouh la la… J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un ici, souffre d'un sérieux complexe d'infériorité. »

Natsuki avait ce regard et ce sourire sûr d'elle qui me faisait tant chavirer, sur son visage.

« Ouais et cette personne ne peut être que Shizuru ! C'est elle qui s'est fait prendre un vent. »

« Momoka, cela suffit maintenant ! Tu… » Je fus interrompue lorsque je sentis des lèvres se poser contre les miennes. Il me fallut quelques secondes avant de comprendre que c'étaient celles de Natsuki. Ce baiser était à ma grande surprise, doux et chaud.

Que se passait-il ? Ma Natsuki aurait-elle trop bu ?

« Qui a dit que je l'ai rejeté ? » déclara l'ex-propriétaire de Duran en fixant froidement ma cousine qui était sans voix.

Natsuki prit ma main et annonça : « Bon, je vous la vole pour ce soir ! »

Elle me tira en dehors du Night Fox et m'emmena vers le parking. Lorsque je pus enfin reprendre tous mes esprits, je lui posai la question qui me brulait les lèvres depuis son apparition.

« Que faisais-tu là, Natsuki ? »

Ma sauveuse se retourna et me regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Bah, j'étais dans le bar et je t'ai vu tes cousines et toi arrivées. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarqué que, c'est quoi son nom déjà… Ah, oui, Momoka ! »

Pendant que Natsuki essayait de répondre à ma question, je ne pouvais pas la lâcher des yeux par peur qu'elle disparaisse une nouvelle fois.

« J'ai vu que cette fille t'embêtait. À voir ton expression quand elle te parlait, j'ai remarqué que tu étais triste. Alors… Alors je suis intervenue, voilà ! »

Natsuki rougissait après son explication. Comme ces rougissements m'avaient manquée, ils te rendaient toujours aussi adorable, ma petite Natsuki.

« Ara, Natsuki est beaucoup trop gentille. Tu n'avais pas besoin de jouer la comédie et encore moins de faire cela. »

« Faire quoi ? »

Elle s'approcha lentement de moi et posa sa main sur ma joue. Puis délicatement, elle m'embrassa une nouvelle fois. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent au possible. Natsuki m'aurait embrassée deux fois ce soir ? Suis-je entrain de rêver ? Aurait-on mis de la drogue dans les boissons ? Impossible, je n'ai rien bu de la soirée.

Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, tout cela était tellement inhabituelle de la part de Natsuki. Devrais-je répondre à son baiser ?

Mon ange se retira lentement, ses yeux émeraude plongeaient dans les miens.

« Shizuru… Qui a dit que je jouais la comédie ? »

Je restais sans voix, moi, Fujino Shizuru. Mon masque de perfection s'était brisé pour laisser place à la stupeur. La louve solitaire me serra tendrement dans ses bras et posa sa tête sur mon épaule.

« Désolé, cela m'a pris beaucoup de temps pour mon rendre compte… » me murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille, « Durant ces deux semaines, j'ai beaucoup réfléchis et j'ai enfin compris. »

Natsuki recula sa tête pour pouvoir voir mon visage : « Je t'aime, Shizuru. »

Des larmes coulèrent contre ma volonté sur mes joues. Ces mots… Ces mots que j'ai toujours voulu entendre, venaient d'être prononcer par Natsuki, mon être le plus cher. Mon ange me regarda avec un air inquiet en me voyant fondre ainsi en larme. Elle essuyait délicatement mes pleurs et m'embrassa sur le front.

Avant de me redire de nouveau la phrase magique : « Shizuru, je t'aime. »

Est-ce que je mérite un tel bonheur, malgré tout ce que j'ai fait ? Malgré tout ce que je lui ai fait ?

« Moi aussi, je t'aime, Natsuki. »

Nous nous embrassâmes une nouvelle fois, mais cette fois-ci avec ma participation ce qui fit gémir de plaisir ma petite Natsuki. Ce baiser était empli de passion, celle que l'on avait toujours eue entre nous.

« Je te ramène ? »

« Ara, Natsuki ne va pas prendre la responsabilité de ses actes ? »

A ma surprise, Natsuki ne rougit pas comme je l'aurais souhaité. Elle me tendit le casque et grimpa sur sa moto.

« Dans ce cas, viens chez moi ! »

Je lui souris et monta derrière elle en faisant bien attention de bien me serrer contre elle. Ce soir allait vraiment être mémorable. Natsuki démarra la moto…

* * *

Omake 1 :

Chez Natsuki :

Shizuru : Ara, Natsuki ne m'a toujours pas dit ce qu'elle faisait au Night Fox.

Natsuki : Rien en particulier…

Shizuru : *Faisant semblant de pleurer* Ma Natsuki était donc sortie pour flirter ?

Natsuki : Hé ? Mais non ! J'étais allée là-bas pour me changer les idées.

Shizuru : Ara, toute seule ?

Natsuki : Mais non, j'étais avec…

Shizuru : Avec ?

Natsuki : Et merde ! Nao, je l'ai complètement oubliée !

Au Night Fox :

Nao : *Regarde à droite, à gauche* … *Petit vent froid malgré la chaleur de la salle*

Dav : Hé ! Salut, ma jolie !

Nao : T'es riche ?

Dav : J'essaie l'Euro million chaque semaine ! Chuis un futur riche !

Nao : … Soirée de merde… Tu me le payeras, Kuga !

(Petit Omake pour mon ptit Dav XD)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Omake 2 :

Shizuru : *Sirote son thé* Dit-moi Onigiri, pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de suite ?

Onigiri: Hé bien, parce qu'il y en a pas…

Shizuru : Ara ? Et la nuit avec Natsuki ? C'est bien une suite ça, non ?

Onigiri : Mais c'est une histoire pour les enfants !

Natsuki : Tu penses que des gamins lisent ça ?

Onigiri : Qui sait ?

Shizuru : N'intervient pas Natsuki, veux-tu ? C'est entre elle et moi !

Onigiri : Shizuru… Le Lemon et moi… Ce n'est pas le même monde !

Shizuru : *Sort son nagita* Ara, change de planète alors. Je veux mon Lemon avec Natsuki.

Natsuki : Shizuru !!!! *Toute rouge*

Shizuru : Pas maintenant Natsuki, je le fais pour notre bien !

Natsuki et Onigiri : « Notre bien » ? *Grosse goutte*

Onigiri : Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne sais pas écrire du Lemon, un point c'est tout !

Shizuru : Dans ce cas, tu m'es inutile ! *Met l'arme sous le cou d'Onigiri*

Onigiri : Oh ! Oh ! Attends ! Y a des gens qui me veulent encore en vie, tu sais ?

Shizuru : Ara ? Et savent-ils écrire des scènes convenables de Natsuki et de moi ?

Onigiri : Lemon, c'est convenable pour toi ? *La lame touche la peau du cou* Hiiiii !

Shizuru : Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, si vous voulez que l'auteur reste en vie, ce que je doute vraiment vu son incompétence, que l'un d'entre vous se désigne pour écrire des scènes convenables.

Natsuki : Paix à son âme…

Onigiri : Quoi ? Tu me condamnes déjà ?!

Natsuki : Qui voudrait te sauver la peau ?

Onigiri : …

Shizuru : Au bon cœur des lecteurs qui peuvent laisser des commentaires dont un qui propose d'écrire du Lemon, bien sûr !


End file.
